


Wyoming King

by kelporeal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Dates, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelporeal/pseuds/kelporeal
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't have a soul mark. He assumes his soulmate died, because what other explanation could there be for him being 48 and not having one? It's something that bothered him for a long time, but he eventually came to terms with the fact that plenty of people didn't have soulmates and that he would find love without one.Peter Parker turns eighteen tonight. He's unbearably eager to see if a name appears on his wrist, even though he doesn't even know if he's the youngest or if his soulmate's even alive. Still, he sits up and waits as the clock beside him ticks. 11:45. 11:50. 11:55. 11:59.Finally, it's midnight, and he feels a faint tingling on his wrist as the words scrawl themselves out. He does a double-take at the final product and feels his stomach turn.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 331





	Wyoming King

Soulmates are - well, _tricky._ Both people get the mark of the other's name when the younger of the two turns eighteen. If the youngest dies before they turn eighteen, neither gets a soul mark. If the oldest dies before the other turns eighteen, the youngest doesn't get a soul mark. If you already have your soul mark and your soulmate dies, you keep your mark but it fades from black to the color of a scar. If they're brought back (i.e. they've flatlined but can be resuscitated) it comes back red, but once they die it will always fade back. 

Tony Stark doesn't have a soul mark. He assumes his soulmate died, because what other explanation could there be for him being 48 and not having one? It's something that bothered him for a long time, but he eventually came to terms with the fact that plenty of people didn't have soulmates and that he would find love without one. 

Peter Parker turns eighteen tonight. He's unbearably eager to see if a name appears on his wrist, even though he doesn't even know if he's the youngest or if his soulmate's even _alive._ Still, he sits up and waits as the clock beside him ticks. 11:45. 11:50. 11:55. 11:59. 

Finally, it's midnight, and he feels a faint tingling on his wrist as the words scrawl themselves out. He does a double-take at the final product and feels his stomach turn.

Tony sips his coffee from his thermos, looking with tired eyes over the blueprints Bruce had given him for a barrier around the earth. They’re good, but there are small tweaks and errors that Tony needs to seek out before he can send them off to be prototyped. He looks down at his wrist as he feels a sudden itch there. He swipes the skin there quickly with his thumb, thinking it’s a bug, but it’s not. It’s a name. 'Peter Parker,' written in dainty letters across his skin.

"Friday," Tony says sickly. "Call Peter."

The call picks up almost immediately, and Tony can hear Peter's heavy breathing in his ears. 

"Tony?" His voice is thick with what sounds like tears. "it's- we're-"

"I know. I know, kid." Tony says. 

"Can I come over?"

"I… think that would be best."

"Okay. I- okay."

Peter shakes like a leaf on the drive. his hands grip the wheel until his knuckles go white and tears fall occasionally from his eyes. It's not _bad_ that his soulmate was tony - if he's honest, he thinks about it a lot. He wishes for it. He's just scared. Some people choose not to be with their soulmates. He doesn't want Tony to not want him. 

He arrives at the tower at around one in the morning, give or take a half-hour of him crying on the side of the road. Friday lets him in and takes him to Tony's lab, where he's blankly staring at a pile of blueprints Peter doesn't recognize. He doesn't seem to notice him, so he musters up a small, "Hey."

Tony's head snaps up and he attempts a smile, but it comes out tight and forced and he knows it doesn't reach his eyes, so he drops it and sighs. He can see the puffy redness around Peter's eyes and feels his throat constrict.

"Hey, Pete," he says. Peter seats himself on the stool next to Tony and keeps his eyes on the floor. 

"I'm sorry," Peter whispers. He brings his hand up to wipe another falling tear.

"for what?" Tony murmurs. 

"I- I know you thought your soulmate was dead, and-" He sniffles quietly and doubles over to put his head in his hands- "obviously you didn't want it to be _me._ "

Tony watches Peter's shoulders shake and feels guilt settle heavy in his stomach. No, Tony hadn't thought it would be Peter. That's not to say Tony hasn't thought about him in ways that, maybe, your mentor shouldn't. That's not to say Tony isn't _very happy_ that his soulmate is Peter Parker.

"I didn't say that," Tony said. "I've thought that my soulmate was dead for a very long time, but that doesn't mean I was happy about it, and of course I've wondered who it would've been, but… Peter, I'm _glad_ it's you. You're incredible and I've felt like this for longer than I'd honestly like to admit."

Tony wonders for a moment if he means that, but decides that he does. Peter is clever, bright, and close to on-par with Tony intellectually. He's also sweet and compassionate in a way Tony doesn't see much from anyone else. Tony cares for Peter more than he often cares to think about and it’s suddenly insane to Tony that his soulmate could be anyone else.

Peter looks up at Tony with glassy eyes, his lip trembling just barely. He looks so _young_ , and it hits Tony right in the gut as he asks a soft, "Really?"

"Yeah." He swallows thickly. 

"That's, uh," He smiles, and he tries to straighten himself out from his hunched position. "That's probably good, uh, considering."

Tony laughs tiredly and nods, rubbing his face. 

"Tony, what do we… I don't know how to navigate this whole thing."

“I’m just as lost as you, kid. But, maybe, we could start with… a date. I think a date would be good.”

“A date,” Peter echoes softly. “I’ve never been on a date.”

“Well, who better to go on one with than your soulmate, right?”

So, after a sleepless night of them tossing and turning, separated by a wall and many internal conflicts of their own, they decide to go to Tony’s favorite restaurant. Peter panics at once, telling Tony he doesn’t have the money, but Tony just snickers and says, “Why do you think I'm taking you? You think I’d make you pay on our first date? You’re not even in college yet.”

They have a good night, for the most part. Peter may or may not have a panic attack in the (very nice and pristine) restaurant bathroom, but otherwise, they get along as they always do. Tony lets himself flirt with Peter, brushing their knees together under the table. He knows Peter is new to this, but he isn't, and he knows how much the smallest things can affect Peter.

Like when Tony takes his hand across the table and Peter's whole face goes red as he loses his train of thought. It makes him think of one of the first times he was ever alone with Peter - when he still found it overly amusing to get the boy red like this.

~

"Jesus," Peter huffs, setting his bag on one of the stools in the lab. "I know they have different customs in Europe or whatever, but the sub for chemistry today was like-" Peter puts his hand about an inch from his face- "this close to me when I asked to go to the bathroom."

Peter sits next to Tony at one of the workbenches and watches his hands tinker with a circuit board from god knows what. 

Tony snickers. "You never seem to mind when _I'm_ that close to you when I'm getting your measurements."

Peter flushes. "W-Well, _yeah,_ because I know why, and I know _you_ , and- and-"

"Relax, Pete," Tony says, putting his hand on Peter's knee. "Just kidding."

Peter's eyes track the movement, face cherry red as Tony's thumb gently strokes the inside of his knee.

"I- yeah." Peter laughs belatedly. "Yeah. Sorry."

Tony grins and takes his hand from Peter's leg, which makes Peter let out a quiet sigh of relief, but Tony sees the way his eyes are a little too wide, lips parted as his breathing slows.

~

Tony takes Peter back to the tower after their date. They're both in good moods, smiling and laughing as they climb into the elevator from the lobby. There's a lull in the conversation as they step inside, and as they start to head upward, Peter's face begins to grow pink. He's got his back pressed to the corner of the elevator, smiling up at Tony, who’s nearly towering over him. They both notice the distance, or lack thereof, between them, Peter's lips parting as Tony closes in further and puts his hand up to the wall. Peter's hand comes up to touch Tony's chest and Tony smiles.

“I had a really good time tonight,” Tony murmurs. Peter's face is tinged red as he mirrors Tony's soft smile.

“Me too.”

“I'm glad,” Tony whispers, and just as the elevator reaches the top of the tower, he presses a kiss to Peter's lips. It's a little tentative, and Tony has to wonder if it’s Peter's first.

He pulls back as the elevator doors open, but Peter's hand on his chest grips his shirt and pulls him back down into a rougher, more confident kiss. Tony can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as he moves to put his hands on Peter's waist. 

The one thing crossing each of their minds is how right this whole thing feels. Their conversations, the date, this kiss - it’s all better than anything either has had before. Tony, especially, has been with a lot of people, some of whom he loved a lot. Pepper, for example. But _nothing_ had felt like this. The way Peter's ribs felt beneath his hands, his warm hands on Tony's chest and hair, the way he stood a little on his tiptoes to be able to kiss Tony a little easier - nothing had made Tony feel so warm and content inside. And while Peter had only been with one other person, at that moment, he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. 

Tony laughs against Peter's mouth as the elevator doors close again, and then they’re just kissing in the elevator for a while before Tony finally pulls away and murmurs, “We should- we should go somewhere more comfortable.”

“Your room?” Peter asks, looking up at Tony with those doe eyes that he was never able to resist, his hand moving lower to rest on the line between Tony’s stomach and his pants. Tony swallows, nodding, pressing another soft kiss to Peter’s lips before pushing the button to open the elevator doors. He takes Peter’s hand and leads him out of the elevator, down a series of hallways and finally into a large bedroom that Peter guesses is probably the size of his whole apartment. 

“Christ,” Peter murmurs, and Tony grins. Peter catches sight of the Wyoming King bed in the middle of the room and takes a moment to gape at it. He barely notices Tony walking around him and crowding against his back until he feels Tony’s mouth on his neck. Tilting his head to allow Tony more access, Peter sighs and leans back into the taller man. 

“Lay down,” Tony murmurs. Peter nods dumbly and starts toward the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha i'm not gonna plug anything but pls give kudos and leave a comment !! also, if yall want me to, i'll post the smut that basically immediately follows this scene lmfao. just let me know!!


End file.
